Coffee
by Aoden Half-elven
Summary: Nick's morning doesn't get off to a very good start... Something I had to get out of my system. Short one chapter fic.


Coffee  
  
Night shift had just begun on the clocks, although they were on call 24/7. The pull of a long shift to come hung in the air for the Las Vegas Crime Lab.  
  
Sara saw Nick coming out of the lab heading toward the break room and smiled as she recognized the tired far off look in his eyes. Nick looked up just in time to stop himself from running into Sara at the entrance and had to grab on to the sides for her arms to steady him more then her. "Sorry Sar. I guess I'm in need of that coffee more than I thought." a small smile tugged at the corner of his lip as he shook his head awake and entered the break room heading toward the coffee pot.  
  
"I think we all are feeling the affects of a slow night Nick." Sara said as she pulled up a chair next to Catherine who sat at the break room table. "Wanna be a good boy Nicky and grab me a cup to?" Sara smiled sweetly as she saw Nick grab two cups from the cupboard and began to pour the black liquid into them.  
  
Catherine sat trying to stay awake by reading through the news paper from that morning. Pausing as she heard Nick putting the coffee pot back in its tray, she glanced at her now empty mug and silently raised it up behind her in Nick's direction. Sara smiled slightly as Nick took Catherine's cup, all the while shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks Nick." Catherine glanced up from her paper to smile and take the full cup from Nick's hand.  
  
Nick didn't reply as he handed Sara hers then went back to the counter leaning against it and raised his own cup just as Warrick walked through the doors and glanced at the coffee pot.  
  
"Oh coffee would be great Nick, thanks." Warrick smiled cheekily as Nick set down his cup which he had not yet had a chance to drink from and turned to the cupboard. Warrick sat on the other side of Sara and leaned over to read the front page of Catherine's paper. Nick walked over and placed Warrick's coffee in front of him and quickly went back to his own on the counter. Sara looked over and caught Catherine's eye and jerked her head over at Nick who stood behind her, both smiled knowing Nicks kindness streak wouldn't last much longer.  
  
Grissom now chose this moment to walk into the break room and sent a knowing smile toward Nick as he leaned against the counter coffee cup just resting at his lips and him slowly tilting it toward his throat. "Hey Nick would you mind - " Grissom was cut off be Nicks hard glare as he stiffly put his coffee cup down and turned to the cupboard knowing that the one person he couldn't refuse coffee to was his boss, and also happened to be the last person to walk in and use up the rest of his good will for the night.  
  
With Nick facing the coffee pot Grissom silently turned to the rest of the people at the table and looked at them questioningly. Warrick just looked over to Catherine and Sara who in return both shrugged their shoulders in confusion but had huge smiles written on their faces that told other wise. Grissom cocked his head to the side at this only to have Nick hand him his coffee.  
  
Nick returned to the counter while Grissom took a seat next to Catherine and began sorting through different files that he had brought with him. Nick didn't bother touching his cup and watched the door intently, just waiting for another person to enter.  
  
Sure enough Greg walking in whistling and cheery only to abruptly stop as he noticed Nicks hard stare in his direction. Greg stopped for a second and turned around to see if Nick was looking past him only to turn back and have Nick's eyes directly looking at him. Greg raised an eye brow slightly and lightly laughed "Hey Nick you look a little stressed there. Maybe some coffee would do you good."  
  
Nick now openly glared at Greg, who stood frozen at the door. Sara and Catherine now tried desperately not to break out, but soon couldn't hold it and burst into laughter at the same time, and the coffee that was in Sara's mouth was now all over Grissom who had been sitting right across the table from her. This only caused Catherine to laugh harder and Sara to stop in shock before joining Catherine again.  
  
Grissom reached for a near bye tea towel and cleared his face, not finding this very humorous. All four men now stared in stunned amazement at the two women laughing uncontrollably in the middle of the break room. After minutes passed and nothing changed Greg turned his head toward Nick in confusion. "Was it something in the coffee?"  
  
A/N: I found this painfully stupid, but oh well I had to get it out of my system. Drop a review if you like. 


End file.
